Reflection in the Mirror
by Shattered Spectre
Summary: A series of poems about what Weiss sees/feels/thinks when she looks in a mirror.
1. What is Seen

Reflection in the Mirror

* * *

Ice cold

Walled in

Trustless

Broken

Too late

To see

Please, mirror,

Ask me…

"What could've happened?"

"What could I be?"

"Can it be fixed?"

"Is it really just 'me'?"

I don't have the answers

Although I try

With everyone around me

Nobody sees me cry

I can see the tears

I can see my face

But there will always be that scar

I just can't erase.

Not the physical blemish

The one anybody can see

The ones deeper than skin

The ones that say 'help me'.

* * *

I honestly think the world needs more poetry. Maybe I'll improve on this later.


	2. What is Needed

Reflection in the Mirror: What is needed?

* * *

I try my best

Just to make it through

But something's missing

I know that's true

But what it is

If it even exists

I may have missed it

Passed on a tiny glimpse

But what is "it"?

It's not something I can see

Even if it was

It's not looking back at me

Can it be heard?

A sound that brings bliss?

Maybe a song

Can I even hear my loneliness?

Maybe what I need

Is something that's mine

But it can't be taken

Or lost to time

Something secret

Something safe

A happiness that just can't break.

* * *

Because why not? Different style than the first, but whatever, I like it.


	3. What has Happened

Reflection in the Mirror: What has happened?

* * *

Looking deep into my eyes

I see what's been hidden

What truths have been told

Between all the lies

I kept them all away

To keep them safe from me

I'm was afraid of what they would say

Too afraid of what I would be

I burnt the bridges

Cut off my past

Kept my lips sealed

And flashed a smile that would last

Now it's getting harder

My past is back for me

I won't surrender this time

My friends keep me free

And I know

This time I'm not alone

I feel safe at this place

This new place I call home

* * *

I like doing this type of stuff. I think I'll keep it up.


	4. What is Felt

Reflection in the Mirror: What is felt?

* * *

Suddenly it feels words aren't enough

I'm slowly bringing an end to myself

Trapped in this corner full of darkness and grief

Watching the collapse of all I believe

I can feel my life slipping away

With nobody around that wants me to stay

I've secluded myself for my entire life

Just to deny a feeling deep inside

So I calmly slip into the abyss

I'm sure my absence will not be missed

But I'll still be here in physical form

Though the person I was is shredded and torn

I've tried to keep what I am alive

But all I ever seem to do is "try"

I've amounted to everything people expect of me

And yet it's not enough to simply be

I've said it before, words aren't enough

They're shallow, empty, and void of love

I shout, scream and beg them to see

I want them to know, what they see isn't me

How much I've tried, how much I've cared

They've all just turned away and left me here.

* * *

This has to be the most emotionally charged one yet, it took some deep digging. I tried the form of AABBCC. I think it turned out pretty well. Review, please.


	5. What is Truly Inside

What is truly inside?

* * *

Those that know me

Those that think they know

I can see my reflection in the mirror

And it's begging to be let go

Through this time

Staring at this reflective surface

I've found my inner voice

I've found my true purpose

It's not for those who think they know better

And it's can't be for those in control

It's for me to make the best of my life

No matter the places I go

Through cold winter days

Those long frigid nights

They reminded me of who I was

And the person I am tonight

Though I can see my faults

Also through those lies of perfection

With one door closing on my past

Another in my future opens

I will stand by my team

I refuse to cower and hide

I made a promise to her

I'll always be by her side

It's what truly inside

That defines who I am

Nobody will choose my path for me

I will choose my own end.

* * *

Well, that's it. My little 5 part poem-spree. I would love a review on what you all thought of them. Should I make more? Maybe lighten the mood? Tell me, I'll always listen.


End file.
